The tragic story of Reese's death: Ignitus' daughter
by ManyBlackKeys
Summary: After an embarrassing show put on by her father, Reese had had enough of living on Realms, and wants to go back to Earth. But when the Temple is attacked and the Ignitus is facing a life or death struggle, it is Reese who saves the day, but with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Ignitus paced the room. It was cold and the heat was turned up all the way and yet nothing could keep the Temple warm. The elder dragon was as a human and wrapped in a long woolly red sweater. His brothers watched as he made sharp turns around the corners of the room. Suddenly he stopped, and looked deadly at his family. "Well dont't just watch me go crazy. Help me."

Cyril stood up, wrapping his arms around his torso. "We cannot help you plan for the first Reese had lived with us, none of us, that includes you, know what Reese likes" Ignitus laughed and ran to a stack of books in the corner the room. He laughed so manically, Cyril took a long step back and looked back at his brothers.

Ignitus returned with a thin book. It was pink and had Reese name scrawled out on the front of it. "Reese's baby book…" Ignitus opened the book to the last page and pointed at the picture of his daughter sleeping in a cradle that was next to his bed. In her arms was a light green toy. "This."

"That?" Cyril asked confused.  
"This used to be Reese's favorite thing when she was young." Ignitus slide his finger down the side of Reese's sleeping face. There were loud groans in the room and that caused Ignitus to look up and stare at his brothers. "What?"

"'What?'" Terrador stood up and walked over to his little brother. Pointed a dark finger at the sleeping baby, her explained that problem. "That 3 month old, is not the 16 year old walking around here." Ignitus looked down at the picture and nodded. "She is not doing to love Doggy."

"We called him 'Duggy', Terrador. Get it right." Ignitus snapped and then turned to the picture. "She may not be an infant, but she is still my baby." There was a sigh and that made him even more upset. "These next few days, I am going to stick to Reese's side like glue. I am going to see what makes her happy."  
With that, Ignitus put the book back and went to the vision pool. Knowing that as a time that there was no more talking, the others went to their separate corners and busied themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're what?" Reese asked as she walked to the music department with her father. When people looked at Reese, they see the exact opposite of her father. People see a dark beauty, with dark, read hair and dark green eyes and two perfect dimples. Small and petite, she was the shortest one in her family. Reese was impulsive and quick on her feet, she was always thinking of ways to seize the day. Ignitus, on the other hand, was a pale handsome man with light red hair and light green eyes. He has no dimples, but he still had a beautiful smile. By the time Ignitus was Reese's age, he was 10 inches taller than her. Ignitus wasn't impulsive, he was thoughtful and calm. He let whatever in life happens, happen and took it. Yes, these two, were so different.

"I am spending the day with you." Ignitus could see the confusion on Reese's face as she turned around and looked at her father. "Why?" Reese asked. "Because, you're my daughter, and you have been with me for one year and…" Ignitus was going to start to tear up, but he didn't want to embarrass his daughter in public.

"Dad, I can't do this today…" Reese walked ahead of her father.

"Why not?" Ignitus looked confused. His red eyebrows got together and he looked around.

"Because I have to practice." Reese looked at her father. "We have a show tomorrow and…"

"Oh, yes, at the What." Ignitus remembered Reese telling him about the show. "I would love to come and see, darling." Reese looked at her father with big green eyes and shook her head. "Why not? I would love to see my baby girl sing."

"Because my friends will be there." Reese pulled the door open to the music department and walked in. The air was warm inside and it smelled of coffee and rosin. "I don't want you to embarrass me." Ignitus was confused. How could Reese think that he would embarrass her? Reese saw the look on her father's face and gave him a pat on the back; which he gladly took because it was the closest thing to a hug he would ever get. "Fine, dad, you can come." Ignitus smiled brightly. "Just don't embarrass me."

"On my honor, I will never embarrass you." Ignitus said placing a hand over his heart and smiling brightly.

"Oh boy." Reese turned away from him and looked at music sheets on the row behind her. She had a feeling that she was going to regret doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

The show, backstage

The night of the show, Reese was excited and everyone could feel it. With every passing second, the urge to jump up on the stage grew strong until someone had to tell her to sit down. In her dark ripped jeans and dark purple vest, Nina the daughter of Spyro and Cynder, came to Reese and smiled at her.

"So, is Ignitus here?" She asked. Her dark purple hair was falling to the side of her face. Nina was beautiful; she had full pink lips and dark brown eyes. She had a small, dark mole at the bottom of her lips; she was tall and thin and was always ready to help anybody. Reese shrugged and Nina laughed at her. "Please try to relax; you are going to do fine."

Reese smiled; she had the same smile as her father. "I am not worried." Reese sighed. "I just hope, my father would not embarrass me tonight."

Nina laughed and smile. Placing a hand her friend's shoulder she gave Reese a smiled of encouragement. Before Reese could respond, CJ appeared and signaled from them to take their places.

"Let's go." Nina smiled.

Picking up her guitar, Reese walked over to her band mates and took a deep breath. "We'll do well tonight." She said. Vinnie could hear the shake in her voice.

CJ came back in and motioned for the girls to walk over to the curtain. Tonight, Sirius wasn't playing with them; he was recording. When the girls reached the curtain, CJ smiled and wished the them good luck.

"Thank you." Reese said.

"You understand what is happening, right?" CJ asked. "You are to stand here, don't move. I'll announce your group without you male member and then the curtain will rise, before you are revealed start playing. Understand?"

"Yes." Reese responded.

"Good. I'll be back." CJ disappeared in front of the curtain and the crowd started to scream his name. Reese laughed and turned to her band mates, they smiled and then they heard CJ talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
CJ walked on the stage, Ignitus was looking for the group, he saw Sirius with a camera and CJ with the microphone, but the girls were nowhere. CJ picked the mic up and began to talk, the crowd roared with screaming fan girls and jealous boys.

"Welcome everybody." CJ said. "Welcome to the What, I am your host for this momentous occasion, CJ. Your camera man and my friend—Sirius Fredrick Dragon." The crowd screamed Sirius' name and both of the boys chuckled. "Over with the lights and sound booth is my good friend Malice Renee Simone LaFord." The crowd didn't do anything. "…Well, if we are done being so hateful, let's start the show. We have our guest performers the…they have no name. Please help me welcome: Therese Maple-Oak Dragon, Ventellia Electrike Dragon, Nina Holly Dragonfly, and our new princess, Princess Jesse-Reese Marie Vanderval-Dragon."

The crowd roared with excitement as the curtain began to rise, the strumming of the guitar and the beating of the base drum started just seconds before the curtain revealed the teenage girls. Ignitus was proud; his daughter was in a beautiful punk-rock outfit, carrying her beautiful punk-rock guitar. Her hair was all over her head, like he did when he performed.

"Wow, Reese is sexy." Ignitus heard a boy next to him say to his friend.  
The Haft man turned to the teenager and stared him down. "Reese is my daughter." The two boys backed away from the man and smiled before moving to the front row.

"Ignitus." Terrador warned.

"They said my daughter was sexy, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Let them talk, if it gets too much, then check them." Ignitus didn't understand. However the two elders heard the start of the first song and turned to listen it to.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh no)_  
_Say_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh no)_  
_Say, let's tell what it is_  
_So far from the present_  
_Living in the past, can't stop top make it last_  
_(Your heads in the cloud)_  
_Bring it back down _  
_(Your head is in the clouds)_  
_Oh, for the first time in forever, I don't see why things can't stay the same_  
_For the first time in forever, the heart is not tame_  
_(You wanna go back, you wanna start again, but you just can't)_  
_For the first time in forever, life is not going your way_

"This is a good song." Terrador said.  
"Sure is." Volteer came out of nowhere; he was sway side-to-side. "The harmonious sound effects heighten the splendor of the librettos."  
"Oh Volteer," Cyril scolded his little brother. "This is a concert, you remember those, speak like you are not a thesaurus."  
"I did." Volteer tapped his foot.  
"Hush," Ignitus snapped. "I am trying to listen to Reese sing."

(_Hold on, second song)_  
_Say, when you sitting in the middle the night _  
_And nothing is right_  
_Close your eyes and open your heart_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_When you cry in the middle of the dreams_  
_And you hate what you see_  
_Just sleep on the fact, and I'll be right back _  
_(So, hold on to me, will see the darkness through)_  
_If you believe in me, I'll believe in you_  
_(So, hold on)_  
_Hold on_  
_(Hold on)_  
_Hold on_  
_(Hold on)_  
_Hold on to me_  
_Kill time and the hate, you still have a lot on your plate_  
_Just wait till you come back, to see me, I'll be here_  
_Waiting for you, you and I, we'll see you through_  
_I'll be waiting, for you and you and I will see you through the darkness_  
_(So, hold on)_  
_Hold on_  
_(hold on)_  
_Hold on_  
_(hold on)_  
_Hold on to me_

When the song ended, the crowd roared with happiness, but the person with the most happiness was her father. He was the loudest one of the crowd, when the crowd started to silence, Ignitus was still screaming Reese's name.

"Yeah, Reese—that's my baby girl." Ignitus yelled. The crowd turned to him and groans started to erupt from their lips. "That's right, sing it baby…"

"Dude, we got it—she's your daughter, enough." A boy with light green eyes and blond hair said to Ignitus.

But Ignitus didn't hear him. He continued to scream Reese's name. Reese saw her band mate look at her from the corners of her eyes. Reese was totally embarrassed with her father; one could tell that from the look on her face that she was embarrassed. Reese face was as red as her hair was, sweat was going down her back.

"Whoa, Reese, I had no idea you could sing so well." Reese looked at her father. She was about to blow. "Reese, keep singing and you could…"

"Dad, enough," Reese shouted.

Ignitus stopped and the boy with the blond hair laughed at him. "You are total embarrassment. Glad I don't have a father like you."  
The room laughed. Reese could see the look on her father's face, he was now embarrassed, Reese was mad at him, but she didn't like how the room was making fun of her father. Taking her guitar with her, Reese stormed down the three steps of the stage. Walking up to the boy, she grabbed him by his collar, she was furious, her green eyes were on fire and her dark knuckles turned white.

"Whoa…" The boy said.

"Listen, if you ever say something like that to my father, I will personally come over to your house and kick your butt." Reese threatened. "I rather have an embarrassing, loudmouth father than the father you have, but wait, you don't have a father, sorry about that." The room laughed at the boy as Reese pushed him away and he tripped and fell against the bar table. Reese turned to the door and ran out of it. Before she hit the streets someone caught her hand and forced her to turn around.

Ignitus was staring down at her; his eyes had a confused look in them. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home." Reese snatched her hand away from her father, however, when she turned around Ignitus called her name again. "Yes?"

"You have to stay back to watch the other perform." Ignitus insisted.

"I-I-I have to go." Reese began to walk home, the cold air whipping all around her as a covered herself with her arms.  
Ignitus watched as his daughter turned the corner then decided to follow her home. Maybe the, they could bond. Little did Ignitus no that Reese was not going to be in the mood for bonding.


	5. Chapter 5

Reese was in her room packing when she heard someone walking up the steps. The show was not over yet, so the others could not be back this early. Reese opened the door and entered the hallway, it was dark and the sounds stopped. Shutting her door behind her, she started to walk toward the steps, when she ran into a hard surface, the surface grunted and there were two thuds, one from Reese and the other from the surface.

Reese opened the palms of her hand and held it in front of her. "Blaze." A large ball of bright red fire lit in the palm of Reese's hand. A dim light gave bounced off the wall and off the face of Ignitus' face. "Dad?"

"Young dragon?" Ignitus rubbed the top of his head. "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are you doing sneaking around the house?" Reese stood up.

"I wasn't sneaking." Ignitus stood up also and looked around.

"Really?" Reese asked. "You were just walking around the Temple in the dark, silently for fun?" Reese was very sarcastic right now.

"Okay, look Sarcasm Nation, this is my house—er—Temple, I can walk anywhere I want, how I want." Ignitus snapped.

Reese turned back to her door and opened it. "Hey, don't let me stop you." She said before she walked inside.

Ignitus followed his daughter inside and stood in the middle of the room gawking at what he was looking at. The walls that once head up pictures of Reese and her family on Earth were stripped. The dresser drawers were pulled out and emptied. Here shoes and coats and dresses were missing from the closet. Ignitus looked to the side of him and saw that Reese was packing these items in a black duffle bag.

He regained his composure and looked at his daughter. "What is all this?"

"I told you, I am going home." Reese replied to her father. "Were you not listening to me?"

"Don't get smart." Ignitus warned. "You told me that you were going home, this is your home. You live here."

"Okay, let me reiterate, I am going home. As in Earth, with my foster family, I am going to take Avital's offer and help produce his upcoming Broadway play called Whimsical, hopefully there I will meet Gary Oldman—he is the star of the play." Reese picked up her bag and walked down the steps. Ignitus followed her, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"You can't leave." Ignitus said as she caught Reese's arm before she opened the Grand Door. "What does Earth have that we don't?"

"For starters, Gary Oldman." Reese said plainly.

"Okay, other than that?" Ignitus asked.

"Avital Babuskiti, my Jewish friend from Earth." Ignitus remembered him. He was Reese's best friend and a promising producer, while Reese had her eyes set on being a doctor, her talent reached being an actress also.

"Then I'll go get him." Ignitus said. At this point, the Grand Door opened and the others stepped into the Temple.

"What is going on?" Terrador interceded. "Who will you go get?"

"Avital." Reese said.

"Really?" Vinnie loved Avital; she thought he was the coolest thing on Earth.

"No, he is not." Reese cleared up. "No one is getting anyone, not my friend, not Gary Oldman, no one." Reese snapped as she stretched her arms out.

"Who's Gary Oldman?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind that." Reese said. "Sorry, dad, but I never planned on staying here for my whole life." Reese opened the door again and looked around. "And after tonight, I am the joke of the whole Eastern Realm."

"Oh," Reese heard her uncle say. "I understand." Terrador placed a hand on his niece's shoulder and smiling down at her. "Reese, I understand where you are coming from, we discuss this in full with your father, but now—it is too late for you to go anywhere, so please rest for the night."

Reese looked around. She saw the begging faces of her friends and sighed. "Fine." Walking up the steps, Reese looked back to say something to her father. "But in the morning, I am going home, got it?"

"Reese…" But Reese was already on her way to her room. Ignitus sighed and looked at Terrador, "I am never going to be able to change her mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Reese walked down the hall from the library to the kitchen. It was still early and she wanted to have a head start to get to the train station. What she will do after that was still under investigation. What she didn't expect to see were the four elders in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Hello?" Reese said as she walked down the three steps that led to the kitchen floor. "How are you?"

"Reese, we have something to give you." Terrador elbowed his little brother in the side. Ignitus, with sad green eyes, looked at his brother and then slid a white ticket to Reese.

"What is this?" Reese picked up the ticket and looked hard at it.

"It is a train ticket." Reese looked up at her uncle and explained further. "To get to Earth."

"Wait, but isn't Earth, like, another planet?" Reese asked. "I can't travel through space with just a train."

"An Individual would deliberate so, and it is not a debauched perception." Volteer said.

"What Volteer is trying to say is that is a very special train." Cyril said with an attitude. "This train can travel through space and time; you don't have to find the portal to Earth's dimension with this train. However this train is very expensive…so was this ticket."

"Is money and expense only on your mind?" Ignitus asked.

"Well it is a great deal on my mind, thank you, however I was telling Reese this because, unlike the trains that run through here, they won't check to see if your name is on the list." Cyril smiled. "So don't lose it."  
Reese looked at the white slit of paper and smiled widely. Finally, she will be leaving this place, and going back home, "I won't."

"I bet you won't." Ignitus said sharply as she got up from the table. Looking around he nodded to his brothers. "Excuse me." With that, Ignitus walked out of the room and shut the glass door behind him.

When her father was gone, Reese felt a sudden awkwardness about the room; a certain sadness. She bowed to her uncles and followed her father's path out to the garden. Reese found her dad lying near the flower bed near the fountain. He was in his human form, lying on his back as Reese approach him.  
"Dad?" Reese asked. Ignitus opened his eyes and stared up at his daughter before turning over and closing them again. "Dad, why are you so mad at me?" There was no response from him. This made Reese rather upset, she stared at her father for a few seconds then stormed off to the Temple, before going in, Reese turned back around and saw her father sigh and crawl in a ball.

That evening, Reese and her cousins were sitting in the kitchen when they heard a loud crash outside. Reese was the first one out there to investigate; her green eyes were glowing as she looked out into the darkness for any idea for what made that noise. By the time her cousins caught up to her, Reese was certain that the sound was from some wild animal.

"Are you sure?" Terry asked as she looked over Vinnie's shoulder.

"I don't see any—ahh…" An arrow nearly missed Reese's head. The children screamed as they ran back to the Temple, but the screen door was locked. "Whose stupid idea was this?" Reese screamed as she pulled hard on the door.

The group looked around for another opening up found none. They're only chance was to head to the woods, which was the extent of Terrador's garden. Another arrow was shot and zoomed two inches in front of Vinnie's face.

"To the woods." Reese bellowed as she ran up the hill that was the entrance to the woods.

**-a few minutes later, with the guardians**

"Where are the children?" Ignitus asked CJ as he and the others struggled to find the kids in the burning Temple. Neath (an evil being that I will explain in the next story) had started her attack on the temple, the last stronghold on Realms.

"I am not sure." CJ coughed. He was holding tight to Malice's hand as they followed the other's to the outside. They couldn't stay in the Temple any longer, the air was too thick and the heat was too much.

When they were out, the guardians watched with sheer horror as the Temple started to fall apart, collapsing on itself. Ignitus turned to CJ and Malice and asked them again. "Are you sure you didn't see them?"

"Ignitus, they probably got out." Volteer said. His voice was unstable and tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Wait, Ignitus—the pictures."

"No, they can't burn" Ignitus ran back into the Temple, only to emerge ten seconds later with an arm full of pictures and letters. When he put them on the ground, he noticed that there were several footprints that led to the woods. "Look."

"They look like footprints." Volteer observed.

"That's because they ARE FOOTPRINTS, VOLTEER." Cyril yelled at his brother.

"Don't yell at me." Volteer yelled back.

"Stop being an idiot and maybe I won't have to…" Cyril snapped at Volteer.

"Enough, both of you…" Ignitus snapped. "Our kids are missing and we are sitting here listening to you two argue with each other." Ignitus started to head up to the woods.

"Where are you going?" Terrador yelled.

"I am looking for my daughter." Ignitus yelled back. "I can't lose her again."


	7. Chapter 7: Reese's Death

The gang hid behind a large wall of rocks, spying on a gang of hunters near a lake.

"Who are they?" Terry asked.

"Hunters." Reese answered.

"Hunters?" Vinnie questioned. "How did they get to Realms?"

"I donno." Reese was about to make a move when she head a hunter's gun cock toward them. She could have sworn it was up when she heard the conversation behind the two hunters.

"What is it?" Hunter one asked.

"I thought I heard voices behind that large rock pile." The other hunter said.

"Really? Let's check it out." Reese gasped and back up a bit. Slowly, she and the gang backed into a clearing.

It was oddly quiet in the clearing. The air was still and smelled of salt, iron and ammunition. Sirius changed into a dragon and sniffed the air. "There is something weird about this place." He warned. His shiny blue scales were like lights when the lights of the stars and the moons hit them. He glanced around and started to growl, before Reese could ask why he was growling, she saw a figure flying above them.

"That scent is familiar." Reese turned around to see Vinnie and Terry as dragons. "I think its…"

"Reese, Vinnie, Terry, Sirius." Ignitus yelled as she landed on the ground in front of the children. Changing into his human form, he grabbed hold of his daughter only to have her rip away from his arms. "Reese, what's wrong." Reese couldn't open her mouth to speak. She could just stare; stare past the elders and to the woods. "Young dragon…"

"H-hu-hu-hunter!' Reese pointed at a shining light at the other end of the forest.

Ignitus and the others turned around and saw a shiny light flash at the group. "RUN." Ignitus shouted.

Within seconds, bullets were flying past the group as they ran to the other side of the forest. However, a bullet hit Ignitus in the leg and caused him to collapse on the ground and yell in pain. Reese turned around fast and made an attempt to run to him, but Volteer grabbed her arm in fear that the hunter that was approaching her brother was going to shoot and kill Reese.

"Let me go." Reese begged as she pulled toward her father who was lying on his back, struggling to get to her father. But couldn't. "Dad, get up. C'mon, get up, dad." Reese was starting cry. Pulling away from Volteer, Reese made a mad dash to her father as the hunter walked up to her him, who changed into a dragon and growled. "DAD." Both he and the hunter turned around to see the petite Reese run up to her father, however the hunter turned back to the dragon that was lying on the ground and pointed the gun at him. With one pull of his index finger, the hunter released the bullet and fired straight at Ignitus.

"NO." Reese shouted, just before she jumped in front of the bullet.

"REESE!" Ignitus shouted. He rolled over to reach his daughter, who was lying on her back. Her clothes soak in red blood as she struggled to breathe. Raising her hand up, Reese whispered a spell that shot a clean green light at the hunter, making him collapsed on the ground. Ignitus reached Reese and changed into his human form. "Reese, Reese." He shook his daughter.

"Dad?" Reese couldn't see anybody, but she could feel her father lifting her in his arms.

"Yes darling, I'm here." Ignitus placed a hand on Reese's cheek and looked into her dimming green eyes.

"I-I am sorry." Reese said weakly.

"For what, darling?" Ignitus asked.

"For everything." Reese admitted. "I was so mad at you, for embarrassing me at the concert, for not finding me on Earth, for giving me away, that I grew so…so…so hateful, so mean." Reese was starting to cry. She heard the footsteps of the others and smiled. "I didn't want to be like you, I wanted to be as far away from you as possible, but now, now I realize that you are a wonderful man. A wonderful human being and, and I am proud to call you my father."  
Ignitus wiped away the tears from Reese's eyes. He then looked down and saw that the bullet hole was now gushing out blood. "Reese, you're going to be fine." Ignitus started to put pressure on his daughter's chest, trying to prevent her from losing so much blood. "You'll be fine, darling." Ignitus whispered as he pushed harder down on her chest.

"Dad, stop." Reese said to him.

"No." Ignitus pressed harder. "I don't want to lose you. Not again." Reese was touched by the emotions but his efforts to save her live were futile. Before Ignitus could realize, Reese had taken his hand and placed over his heart. "Reese, what are you doing?"

"Dad, your efforts, though wonderful and loving, are futile." Reese said closing her eyes. Drawing in a breath and smiling a bit, she spoke. "I love you dad. I'll save 'hello' to mom for you." With that, Reese's smile started to sag.

"Reese?" Ignitus asked. "Reese, don't die on me." There was no response. "Reese, please." Ignitus knew there was no chance that Reese was coming back. She gave up her life for his, just like her mother did. Reese was dead, and she was never coming back. Ignitus felt her heart slow to a stop under his hand as she sighed her last breath. "Reese, I can't lose you again." Ignitus placed his head on his daughter's and started to hum to her.

"Dad, is she…" Terry couldn't bring herself to say it. Turning to hug her father, and bury her face in his coat Terry could feel the heaving Terrador was doing to keep from crying.

Ignitus heard the clock chime for twelve o'clock and started to cry into Reese's chest. "One year." He whispered. "One whole, mother effin' year." He screamed to the sky. "She has only been with me a year and you took her away from me." Ignitus stood up and walked to the center of the clearing; he faced the sky and spread his arms wide. "How? How could you do this to me?" He yelled. "Why are you people punishing me? First my wife, then my house, now my daughter. I thought the ancestors were supposed to watch over us. But yet you punished me. For what? What. Did. I. Do?" Ignitus picked up a rock and threw it over the cliff. "What did I do?" There was no answer, just silence. "ANSWER ME..."

"Ignitus" Terrador ran to his little brother. "Calm down."

"I can't." Ignitus said. "They killed my daughter." Ignitus was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"No, he killed her." Terrador pointed to the dead man that killed Reese.

"No, I killed her; this would have never happened if I had allowed Reese to leave Realms." Ignitus said.

"Ignitus." Volteer and Cyril appeared.

"I'm a horrible father." Ignitus collapsed on the ground and started to sob. "I killed my daughter, I condemned her here, I let her die"

_**I know, not much of an ending, but that is why they made cliffhangers. So keep hanging and tune into the next adventure.**_


End file.
